1st Polish Light Cavalry Regiment of the Imperial Guard
The '''1st Polish Light Cavalry Regiment of the Imperial Guard' (Polish: 1 Pułk Lekkokonny Polski Gwardii Cesarskiej; French: 1er Régiment des chevaux-légers polonais de la Garde Impériale) was a formation of Polish light cavalry that served Emperor Napoleon during the Napoleonic Wars. The Regiment, as part of Napoleon's Imperial Guard, fought in many battles, distinguishing itself at Wagram, Beresina, Hanau and especially Somosierra. On at least three occasions, light-horsemen of the Regiment saved Napoleon's life.Brandys: Kozietulski...: Escorting the Emperor from the burning Kremlin; on October 25, 1812, near the village of Horodnia; and on March 20, 1814, during the Battle of Arcis-sur-Aube.Owen Connelly, "Historical dictionary of Napoleonic France, 1799-1815", Greenwood Press, 1985, pg. 279 Origins The Polish 1st Light Cavalry Regiment of the Imperial Guard, under the command of Wincenty Krasiński, was created by a decree of Napoleon's, and signed on 9 April 1807Three days after the document was prepared, because of many of changes and correction made by the Emperor himself in Finckenstein (now Kamieniec Suski in northeast Poland): Beginning in combat, by Juliusz Kossak. Lance-pennons should have been red on top, white (not yellow) on bottom.]] Polish efforts to form a prestigious detachment of the Imperial Guard began in 1804.Brandys, Kozietulski... p. 78: when Krasiński visited Paris and came into contact with the Emperor Napoleon agreed to this during the Polish Campaign of 1806, when he was escorted by a "Polish Honor Guard" comprising aristocratic youths from the Society of Friends of the Fatherland,Pawly, Napoleon's Polish Lancers... p. 6 leaders of which would in the future be officers of the Regiment. Aspiring Guardsmen distinguished themselves in the Battles of Pułtusk and Gołymin.Brandys, Kozietulski... p. 79 It is unclear whether Napoleon's reason in agreeing to the Regiment's formation was a desire to control the Polish aristocracy (whose loyalty he could not be sure of) or his appreciation of the Polish contributions to his victories.Brandys, Kozietulski... p. 80 The Regiment was an elite body of volunteers in respect of incomeBecause they had to equip themselves. and origin—peasants were not eligible to enlist. The cadre were drawn almost exclusively from aristocratic and wealthy noble families; most of the rank-and-file soldiers were also noblemen, though burghers—including Jews—were also represented.Józef Załuski, "Notice historique sur le Régiment de Chevau-légers lanciers polonais", Czas monthly, Kraków, 1858-1862 Some veteransOf the Polish Legions in Italy were upset to learn that their officers were callow youths.Załuski, Notice historique... In June 1807, the first company of the first squadron was ready to leave Warsaw's Mirów Barracks.Bronisław Gembarzewski, Rodowody pułków polskich i oddziałów równorzędnych od r. 1717 do r. 1831, Warszawa 1925: Mirów Barracks were built in the 18th century for the Royal Cavalry Regiment of the Guard Earlier, 125 light cavalry under Captain Tomasz Łubieński had presented themselves to the public and won their acclaim.Pawly, Napoleon's Polish Lancers..., p. 10. Organization, uniforms and armament According to intentional Ordre de Bataille Wincenty Krasiński (father of Polish poet Zygmunt Krasiński), was nominated as the commanding officer of the Regiment. COs of four squadrons were appointed: Tomasz Łubieński, Ferdynand Stokowski, Jan Kozietulski and Henryk Kamieński.Marian Kujawski, "Z bojów polskich w wojnach napoleońskich: Maida-Somosierra-Fuengirola-Albuera", Nakł. Polskiej Fundacji Kulturalnej/University of Michigan, pg. 54, 1967 Each squadron was composed of two companies (demisquadrons) of 125 chevaulegers each. Each company consisted of 5 troops. Among troop commandersBrandys, Kozietulski..., p. 83: list incomplete, never finished were: Antoni Potocki, Paweł Jerzmanowski, Łukasz Wybicki (son of Józef Wybicki), Józef Szymanowski, Józef Jankowski, Seweryn Fredro. Positions of Lieutenant-Colonels (grossmajors) and instructors were taken by Frenchmen: Charles Delaitre of the Mamelukes of the Guard, and Pierre "Papa" Dautancourt of Choice Gendarmerie. The regiment consisted of 60 officers and about 1000 men. In 1812 a fifth squadron under Paweł Jerzmanowski was formed.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 122 In the beginning of 1813 remnants of 3rd Lithuanian Light Cavalry, detachment of Lithuanian gendarmes, and a company of Lithuanian Tartars were included, so the number of companies rose to 13.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 147 During May and June of the same year the number of companies rose to 15 (117 officers and 1,775 men), but in December the original organization was restored – 4 squadrons and 8 companies.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 164 3rd Scout Regiment of the Guard under Jan Kozietulski was formed from the remaining officers and men.Pawly: Napoleon's Scouts..., p. 14 Polish chevaux-legers were treated as French soldiers and were on the French payroll.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 88 In 1809 (after the battle of Somosierra) the Regiment was incorporated to the Old Guard.Pawly, Napoleon's Polish Lancers..., p. 21 in light horse uniform]] According to the Old Guard seniority they were located after Chasseurs à Cheval, but before Mamelukes. After Napoleon's abdication (6 April 1814) chevaulegers and scouts were united (minus Paweł Jerzmanowski's squadron, which accompanied the former emperor to Elba).Pawly, ''Napoleon's Polish Lancers..., p. 43 1 May 1814 the Regiment was transferred from the French Army to the newly created Army of Congress Poland, and on 7 June all squadrons were presented in Saint Denis before their new Commander, Grand Duke Constantine Pavlovich of RussiaBrandys, Kozietulski..., p. 414 and then moved to Poland.Restoration of Regiment's last OdB is impossible. Uniforms of chevaulegers were modelled upon Cavalry National uniforms from the last decade of the 18th century.Brandys, Koniec... p. 84'' Dark blue kurtka had crimsonElting, Plate 88: "it was beet root color, what the French called amaranth" stand-up collar, wristbands and facings. The snug dark blue pantaloons (breeches) were lined with leather, and ornamented with a single crimson stripe.Officer pantaloons were of the opposite colors Collar and facings of the Grand Uniform were ornamented also with silver wavy line, and pantaloons with double crimson stripes (officer's Gala Full Dress was white and crimson). High (22 cm) czapkas had their forehead metals made of brass (officer's of silver) with a rising sun and the letter "N". For the parade czapka was crowned with 47 cm long plume of heron's or ostrich white feathers,Pawly, Napoleon's Polish Lancers... p. 45'' and a cockade with a blue center, broad crimson middle band and a narrow white outer edging, with the blue practically hidden under the silver Maltese cross.Elting, plate 91.These crosses often saved lifes of Polish chevaulegers in Spain, because devouted Spaniards seen them as a proof of the Polish catholicism Officers had blue, while regular soldiers had off-white overcoats,Elting, Plate 90 known as manteau-capotes. Chevaulegers were armed with sabres, initially Prussian of bad quality,Kwaśniewski, p. 113 and as of March 1809 French sabres. Also, Prussian pistols were replaced gradually with French mousquetonnes. Lances, 2.75 meters long with crimson-and-white pennons,Pawly, Napoleon's Polish Lancers..., p. 46 were obtained not earlier than after the battle of Wagram, where they acquired lances of Austrian uhlans, and fought victoriously with these. At that time the name of the Regiment was changed to (fr. 1er Régiment de chevau-légers lanciers Polonais de la Garde Impériale). as the general of the Congress Poland Army]] The regimental song was "Marsz trębaczy" (‘’Trumpetters March’’): Operational history in summer field uniform during the Spanish Campaign, by Juliusz Kossak]] Spain The regiment was sent, detachment after detachment, to Spain. The first time chevaulegers fought was on 14 July 1808, during the battle of Medina del Rio Seco (two squadrons under Radzimiński).Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 126 On 30 November 1808 their most famous charge up the Somosierra Pass took place. That day the 3rd Squadron under Kozietulski (ad interim)Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 142: CO of the squadron, Stokowski, did not arrive yet from France was on duty as a personal escort to the Emperor. After the failure of the French infantry attack, Napoleon ordered Polish chevaulegers to take the pass defended by 3000 men and four batteries of Spanish cannons. The narrow road to the top (300 meters level difference, 2,500 meters long), bordered from both sides with waist high stone walls, lined with poplar trees, precluded a demi-squadron or even a troop frontal attack. This was why the attack was conducted in a column four horses wide.Pawly, Napoleon's Polish Lancers..., p. 18 After the first battery was taken, chevaulegers, without slowing the full gallop charge gained the top of the Pass in about eight minutes. All four batteries were taken, and the road to Madrid opened for Napoleon's Army. The charge was led by Kozietulski who, however, lost his horse after taking the first battery. The squadron was then joined by Lt. Andrzej Niegolewski, who had previously been on reconnaissance with his troop. The charge was continued under Dziewanowski, and when he fell from his horse after taking the third battery, by Piotr Krasiński. The charge, which continued to the last battery, was led by Niegolewski, who miraculously survived when the Spanish attacked him (he received nine wounds from bayonnettes and two carbine shots to the head).Pawly, Napoleon's Polish ancers..., p. 20 According to the official version, Kozietulski led his men into the charge with the standard French war cry "En avant, vive l'Empereur!". However, according to the memoirs of many of the veterans the true battle cry was (Forward, you sons of dogs, the Emperor is watching!).Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 146 The charge has been noted as the most effective victory of the Polish cavalry during the time of the Napoleonic Wars, and as the least costly victory for Napoleon.Brandys, Kozietulski..., s. 160 It became a legend and later an inspiration for many writers and painters.Ex: writers Stefan Żeromski, Louis Adolphe Thiers, Wacław Gąsiorowski, painters January Suchodolski, Louis-François, Baron Lejeune, Juliusz Kossak, Horace Vernet, poet Adam Mickiewicz, song writer Jacek Kaczmarski, film director Andrzej Wajda, and many others Soon after the battle the regiment was - by Napoleon's decree - included in the Old Guard.Chłapowski, p. 46: in January 1809 It stayed in Spain until February 1809. It took its part in the retaking of Madrid,Chłapowski, p. 46 and in marshal Soult's campaign against British forces in PortugalChłapowski, p. 48; Józef Bonawentura Załuski wrote in his diary: "During the winter campaign 1808-1809 against British, by the banks of Esla River and close to the town of Beneventa, I was saved by Zwierkowski and Fredro, and both of them were wounded from the English sabres". Hundred chevaulegers under Tomasz Łubieński escorted Napoleon on his way back to Paris. 1809-1811 at the Somosierra Pass'', by Horace Vernet, incorrectly showing light horse parade uniforms]] In the spring of 1809 the War of the Fifth Coalition began. The regiment marched to Austria. On 22 May the light horse took part in the Battle of Essling.Chłapowski, p. 73. On 6 July 1809, during the Battle of Wagram, the light horse again led a charge that enhanced their legend. In one daring attack, they smashed Duke Schwarzenberg's uhlans and prevented the whole army from being separated from the banks of the Danube River. During the melée, they grabbed the uhlans’ lances and continued their attack further with these new weapons. Most of Schwarzenberg's uhlans were Poles from Galicia. After the battle, Napoleon supposedly said: "Give them these lances, if they can use them so well."''Chłapowski, p. 85: The ensuing charge succeeded, and Delaitre later thanked Kozietulski most sincerely. From this point on, they became light-horse lancers. Over the next two years (1810–11) the Regiment spent time in Chantilly resting, drilling, receiving awards, and from time to time participating in court duties.Brandys, ''Kozietulski..., p. 222. Some 400 lancers escorted the Emperor and his wife on their trip to Belgium, and Napoleon during his visit to the maritime provinces.Brandys: Kozietulski... s.224 Kozietulski was awarded the officer's star of the Légion d'honneur together with the title of baron,Decree of 15 March 1810, he obtained related documents days before the French invasion of Russia. and was nominated for the Polish cross of Virtuti Militari. Wincenty Krasiński was appointed brigadier-general and was created a count. Many other officers and men obtained promotions and awards for gallantry.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 225 Russia In February 1812 the Regiment was ordered to go to Germany and further East. On March 11 it stopped in Toruń. Then on June 21 (enlarged by the fifth squadron which was formed in Poznań) it crossed the eastern border of the Duchy of Warsaw. On the very next day Napoleon issued in Wyłkowyszki his order, which began the Second Polish War, which was equal with the French invasion of Russia.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 259 In the first stage of the war the Regiment was assigned to the Headquarters of the Emperor, and one squadron was the personal guard of Marshal Davout.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 271 Chevaulegers acted from time to time as a military police unit.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 273 They also fought near Wilno, Mohylew and Smoleńsk. During the Battle of Borodino they were kept in reserve.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 283 Only one squadron went to Moscow with Napoleon (the rest of them followed a few days later). Some fifty chevaulegers-lancers escorted the Emperor from the burning Kremlin, covering him - in the most critical moment - with their overcoats.Kukiel, p. 334 With their experience of the severity of winters in Eastern Europe, the chevaulegers, when leaving Moscow, had their horses fitted with ice-horseshoes.Pawly, ''Napoleon's Polish Lancers..., p. 39 The high morale and discipline of the chevaulegers was especially obvious during the retreat of the Grande Armée. The Regiment was one of very few detachments which remained battle-ready until the end.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 314 On 25 October it fought at Borovsk and Maloyaroslavets against the Cossacks. The same day a service squadron saved Napoleon, about to be kidnapped by Cossacks near Horodnia. On 17 November chevaulegers took part in the Battle of Krasnoi,Brandys, Kozietulski... p. 315 and 28 November in the Battle of Beresina.Brandys, Kozietulski p. 320-324 On 5 December Napoleon left the Army rushing for Paris. He was escorted to Oszmiana by the 7th company of chevaulegers (newly formed).Pawly, Napoleon's Polish Lancers..., p. 39 The rest of the regiment escorted the imperial treasure, and reached Wilno on 9 December.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 326 During the campaign the Regiment suffered tremendous losses. In the end of December there were only 374 men with 270 horses.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 327 However, its numbers were still larger than of the other cavalry detachments of the Guard.Chłapowski, p. 129 Chevaulegers gained the great respect of their enemies. Cossacks, who in the last weeks of the retreat presented a real threat to the remnants of the Grande Armée, often escaped at the sight of chevaulegers.Kukiel, p. 374; Chłapowski, p. 121 1813-1815 's return from Elba, by Karl Stenben. Paweł Jerzmanowski is at far right.]] During the campaign of 1813 the Regiment was fighting, but at the same time was being reorganized. In spring four squadrons (under Wincenty Krasiński, Dominik Radziwiłł, Paweł Jerzmanowski, Dezydery Chłapowski) fought battles at Lützen, at Bautzen and at Reichenbach.Chłapowski, p. 133-147 On 12 July the renovated regiment of seven squadrons was incorporated into the new Grande Armée.Kukiel, p. 412 This time it was divided into two parts: six companies were attached to the division of the Old Guard under General Walther. Eight younger companies, plus a company of Tartars, were included into the 2nd light cavalry division of General Lefebvre.Pawly, Napoleon's Polish Lancers..., p. 40 The first regiment accompanied Napoleon.Kukiel, p. 440 On September 16 at Peterswalde they smashed a regiment of Prussian hussars under the son of General Blücher.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 377 In the battle of Leipzig both regiments took part. After this battle even "old breed" chevaulegers felt disappointed and frustrated. Some fifty of the younger even deserted.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 387 However, in the battle of Hanau (30/31 October) in another great charge,Kukiel, p. 414 the chevaulegers, along with other cavalrymen of the Guard opened ways of retreat for the remnants of the Army. In 1814, while defending France the chevaulegers and scouts took part in nearly every battle of the period.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 394 They fought at Saint Dizier, Brienne, La Rothiere, Champaubert, Montmirail, Vauchamps, Montereau, Troyes, Berry-au-Bac, Craonne, Laon, Reims, La Fere-Champenoise, Arcis-sur-Aube and Vitry. They took part in the battle of Paris. To the end they remained loyal to Napoleon.Kukiel, p. 468 After the betrayal of Marshal MarmontEncyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition: Marmont contacted the Allies and reached a secret agreement with them who was supposed to cover Fontainebleau, Kozietulski led two Polish regiments to the Palace. Here for the last time Napoleon reviewed his Polish detachment of the Guard. After his abdication, the victorious powers excluded chevaulegers from the French Army.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 412 The soldiers of the regiment returned to their once again occupied country, and went into the newly created army of Congress Poland.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 416Most of them as the officers: Rocznik Woyskowy..., pp. 5-58, 109-149 Their way back to Poland was not pleasant, especially during the crossing of Prussia, but in Poland they were welcomed with love and respect.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 417 One squadron of volunteers under Major Paweł Jerzmanowski accompanied Napoleon to Elba. During the "March on Paris" the squadron marched as a vanguard of Napoleon's forces.Kukiel, p. 468 During the "Hundred Days" campaign, 225 men of the Polish detachment fought as part of Red Lancers division under General Colbert, wearing their Polish uniforms (in the decree excluding foreigners from the Guard, Napoleon made the only exception for the Squadron of Elba).Kukiel, p. 470 Despite a summons by the Grand Duke Constantine, demanding that Jerzmanowski return with his squadron to Poland, chevaulegers fought at the battle of Ligny and in the battle of Waterloo. After the defeat, the squadron retreated along with Marshal Davout – to the left banks of Loire.Kukiel, p. 475 On 1 October 1815 all members of the squadron were forced to leave the French Army.Pawly, Napoleon's Polish Lancers..., p. 44: 10 officers and 179 troopers ]] The very last accent of the existence of the Regiment was this letter: Registre-Matricule Archival records on the soldiers of the 1st Regiment can be found in genealogical books known as Registre-Matricule.Robert Bielecki: Szwoleżerowie Gwardii. Słynne pułki polskie, Neriton, Warszawa 1996 First book, commenced 14 April 1807 in Warsaw, includes chevaulegers with record numbers from 1 to 1800. Its last entry was 27 February 1812.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 426 The second book, made in the same manner, was started the same day – 27 February 1812. It covers soldiers registered under numbers 1801 – 3508. The last chevauleger was recorded on 25 February 1814.Robert Bielecki: Szwoleżerowie Gwardii. Słynne pułki polskie, Neriton, Warszawa 1996, p. 32 The book contains not only those men who enlisted in the 1st Regiment, but also soldiers of the 3rd Regiment Lithuanian chevaulegers, and a squadron of Lithuanian Tartars included in the 1st Regiment as well. The third book refers to the 3rd Scout Regiment. It was opened 1 January, and closed 21 March 1814 and contains numbers from 1 to 934.Robert Bielecki: Szwoleżerowie Gwardii. Słynne pułki polskie, Neriton, Warszawa 1996, p. 33 The last, fourth book, refers to the detachment of chevaulegers reconstituted in 1815 and dissolved a few months later, after the fall of Napoleon. One can find there the names of about 200 Poles from the Squadron of Elba, as well as the latest of the volunteers.Brandys, Kozietulski..., p. 433 All books contain names of Poles, Dutchmen, Lithuanians, and Frenchmen. Aleksander Rembowski: Źródła do historii Pułku Polskiego Lekkokonnego Gwardii Napoleona I, Warszawa 1899 Tradition In the times of the Second Polish Republic the traditions of the 1st Regiment were maintained by 1. Pułk Szwoleżerów Józefa Piłsudskiego, an exclusive regiment of cavalry, the 2nd squadron of which was traditionally the Service Squadron for the president of Poland.Cezary Leżeński/Lesław Kukawski: O kawalerii polskiej XX wieku, Ossolineum 1991, pp. 70, 144 Each year, since the mid-1990s, in the middle of August in Ciechanów and Opinogóra the "Return of the Chevaulegers" festival is organized by the city of Ciechanów, Museum of Romanticism in Opinogóra, Faculty of Arts of the Aleksander Giejsztor College, and many other institutions and organizations. During the spectacle many re-enactment groups from countries such as Poland, Great Britain, Belarus, Lithuania and Latvia present themselves in historical uniforms. See also *Army of the Duchy of Warsaw *Polish cavalry *Vistula Legion Notes and references Further reading *Marian Brandys, Koniec świata szwoleżerów, t. 1, Warszawa 1972 *Marian Brandys, Kozietulski i inni, Iskry, Warszawa 1982, ISBN 83-207-0463-4 *Dezydery Chłapowski, Memoirs of a Polish Lancer, Chicago 1992, ISBN 0-9626655-3-3 *David G. Chandler, ''The Illustrated Napoleon, Henry Holt & Co., New York 1973, ISBN 0-8050-0442-4 *John R. Elting, Napoleonic Uniforms, t. 2, New York 1993, ISBN 0-02-897115-9 *Eligiusz Kozłowski & Mieczysław Wrzosek, Historia oręża polskiego 1795-1939, Warszawa 1984, ISBN 83-214-0339-5 *Marian Kukiel, Dzieje oręża polskiego w epoce napoleońskiej 1795-1815, Poznań 1912 *Włodzimierz Kwaśniewski, Dzieje szabli w Polsce, Bellona, Warszawa 1999, ISBN 83-11-08921-3 *George Nafziger, Mariusz Wesolowski, Poles and Saxons of the Napoleonic Wars, Chicago 1991, ISBN 0-9622255-2-5 *Ronald Pawly, Napoleon's Polish Lancers of the Imperial Guard, Osprey Pyblishing 2007, ISBN 978-1-84603-256-1 *Ronald Pawly, Napoleon's Scouts of the Imperial Guard, Osprey Publishing 2006, ISBN 1-84176-956-8 *Jan Pachoński, Generał Jan Henryk Dąbrowski 1755-1818, Warszawa 1981, ISBN 83-11-07252-3 *''Rocznik Woyskowy Królestwa Polskiego na rok 1825'', Warszawa 1825 External links *Details of the uniform (Polish) *Uniformology: Gembarzewski's Polish Lancers of the Guard and Lithuanian Tartars *The Imperial Guard and Polish Nationalism by Paul Dawson Category:Regiments of Napoleon I's Imperial Guard Category:French military units and formations of the Napoleonic Wars Category:Military units and formations established in 1807 Category:Military history of Poland Category:Cavalry regiments of Poland Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1814